


Leaning into the Coolness

by MaybeThereMaybeNot



Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [16]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fever, Gen, Hallucinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeThereMaybeNot/pseuds/MaybeThereMaybeNot
Summary: No 16. A TERRIBLE, HORRIBLE, NO GOOD, VERY BAD DAYForced to Beg | Hallucinations | Shoot the Hostage
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast
Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947532
Kudos: 43
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Leaning into the Coolness

The stars scatter the clear country sky, similar to when Jester splatters pain everywhere. Caleb is curled in on himself, spellbook resting against his legs. An ache has long since settled in Caleb’s hands, heat swirling through his entire body as he writes by firelight. A shiver wracks his body and Caleb curls in even further. Someone taps his shoulder and Caleb flinches.

“What’cha writing?” Beau asks, and Caleb slumps in relief.

He begins to ramble over spells and Beau’s eyebrow pinch together.

“I’m getting Jester,” She says before leaving.

Caleb pauses in his speaking. He thought he was being coherent. Did he skip something? Maybe he was talking too fast. Did he accidentally use Zemnian instead of Common? But she wouldn’t be getting Jester. His feet are weighted. Did he put boots on? He wants them off. It’s rather uncomfortable. Caleb kicks his legs. His arms are too busy holding his pen and spellbook to take them off.

Beau returns with Jester, but he barely notices. He wants the boots off. They’re too heavy. They’re speaking to each other, however Caleb barely processes it. Beau holds down his legs, an embarrassingly easy task.

“I want them off,” Caleb slurs, and there’s more confusion on their faces. 

Jester presses a hand against his forehead and he leans into the coolness. Distantly he can recall that tieflings tend to run hot, but for now he chases the coolness. He can hear murmurs about a fever and not making any sense. He’s tired and wants to go to sleep. He’ll feel better in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> [Main Tumblr](https://maybetheremaybenot.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
